


Anywhere

by Legacy_Scarlettpeony (Scarlettpeony)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e08 Lamia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlettpeony/pseuds/Legacy_Scarlettpeony
Summary: Arthur really does know Gwen's tunic from anywhere.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 8





	Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a_g_doren, ella_rose88 and rainbow_connec based on our minds falling into the gutter by Arthur's line in 4x08: "It's from [Guinevere's] tunic. I'd know it anywhere!"

Arthur knew Gwen's tunic. It was distinguishable from any other. He knew it because he knew that every stitch on the simple yet beautiful garment had been sewn deftly with her own hand.  
  
She made all her clothes herself.  
  
Whenever she had a birthday, he knew the things she would want the most was the material - not the clothes - so she could make what she wished from them.  
  
He knew the teasing design of Guinevere's tunics.  
  
Well, he found them teasing.  
  
The soft, light blue linen that had the fine design of white flowers embroidered into the helm and neckline.  
  
How often he has traced his fingers across that pattern as they travelled to unveil what lay beneath.  
  
They were open collar, playfully revealing her undergarments; a crushed silk shirt of cream. He loved the feeling of crushed silk and remembered well her shocked reaction when he presented it to her.  
  
The gasp was almost as gratifying as the one she made as he slipped her arms out of the soft tunic and she shivered against his touch on her bare shoulders, exposed by her short-sleeved shirt.  
  
He caressed her neck, throwing the soft piece of material aside before running his hands across the crumpled material on her back.  
  
She chuckled.  
  
He smiled.  
  
He knew that tunic anywhere. He had removed it often enough.


End file.
